


Let's Go To The Store

by AngelwithMidnightWings



Series: Swan Queen - PROMPTS [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwithMidnightWings/pseuds/AngelwithMidnightWings
Summary: Regina and Emma have been friends most of their lives. One day after work Regina wants Emma, the only one who can soothe and entertain her young son Henry, to come with her to the store. While there they meet an old fling of Regina's.





	1. At The Store

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS.  
> Don't sue me

“I love coming to the store with you and Henry, Regina. But I just got off work, can’t this wait until tomorrow?” Emma asks, phone pressed against her cheek.

Her friend scoffs across the line. “You got off work two hours ago, I gave you time to relax.” Her voice takes on a note of strain. “Henry only keeps calm at the store if you are there to entertain him. I need a few things, just a few. Please, Emma.”

Emma smiles and laughs softly. “Okay, I guess hanging out with my favourite little boy isn’t the worst thing in the world. And you too, Regina.”

“Well, I’m glad I at least make the list,” she says. Emma can hear the eye roll through her voice.

“I will be out front of your house in twenty minutes,” Emma says, hauling herself off the couch.

There’s a pause on the other end of the line. “We’ll be ready. Thank you, Emma.”

“No problem, I’ll see you in a bit.”

The lines disconnect.

…

The yellow bug, that Regina insists is a coffin on wheels, pulls up out front of Regina’s decently sized house along Main Street of their small town.

Regina comes out the door, young son on her hip, within a moment of the blonde pulling up. Emma gets out and takes Henry as he reaches for her. “Ma,” he exclaims. It’s his nickname for the blonde, as he can’t pronounce her name yet.

Regina was annoyed and hurt when that had been the first words Henry ever said.

“Hey, kid,” Emma says, ruffling his hair while Regina sets up his car seat. “You ready for the store.”

“Thank you for this, Emma.”

“Of course,” Emma replies, smiling wide at her friend.

They get Henry in the car before they both pile in and start towards the grocery store.

…

Henry starts wailing the minute they put him in the buggy. Or well when Regina had, the minute Emma approached the two he reached for her, held onto her hand, and stopped crying.

Regina threw Emma a dirty look to which the blonde just gives a smug grin.

“I don’t understand,” Regina huffs. She pushes the cart forward, tugging Emma along.

They are halfway done their list when a voice calls out to Regina. It stops them in their tracks, a groan emitting from the brunette.

“Regina, darling,” a man calls.

She turns, a soft sigh leaving plum coloured lips as she meets Emma’s eye. Emma goes into protective mode, standing a step closer. Her hand lingers on the brunette’s elbow.

“Robin,” Regina greets.

Robin, Emma notes, is a little scruffy and around their age. He seems to be Regina’s type but she gets an off vibe from him.

“It’s been too long. How have you been?” he asks, eying Henry and Emma. “And I don’t believe we have had the pleasure of meeting.”


	2. Dirty Little Mistress Has a Guard Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is not a nice man, so we realize.

_“It’s been too long. How have you been?” he asks, eying Henry and Emma. “And I don’t believe we have had the pleasure of meeting.”_

“You’re right, we haven’t,” Emma says bluntly. Regina gives her a look and Emma lets out a small breath. She sticks out her hand for the man to shake. “I’m Emma Swan.”

He shakes her hand, grip loose.  “It’s nice to meet you, Emma Swan. Regina never mentioned you before.”

“Funny, we’ve been friends since we were kids. She never mentioned you either,” Emma grits out.

“We knew each 

other only a brief time, Robin. I met him during that conference in Boston a few years ago,” she says turning briefly to Emma. “What are you doing in Storybrooke, Robin?”

“I was just passing through and needed to stop for some more supplies.”

Emma snorts. “And you just so happened to pass through Storybrooke, which is practically a dead end.”

Regina sighs, and places a hand on Emma’s arm. “Emma, can you please grab the last few items on the list? I shouldn’t be much longer here; I will meet you at the register,” she continues when Emma gives her a side eye.

“Okay, don’t be too long.”

“Ma, ma, ma,” Henry chants as Emma turns to him.

She pushes the cart forward, bending over to whisper to Henry, causing the little boy to giggle. Regina stares after them fondly, a hand playing with the locket around her throat.

“I didn’t think you’d be the type to cheat on your girlfriend,” Robin says, closer to Regina than she expected.

She turns around, eyes narrowed.  “Last I heard, that was more your thing than mine. How is Marian, by the way? Does she know about that night in Boston?”

His smirk hardens into a frown. “Of course she doesn’t. But you told me you were single when we hooked up,” he accuses, waving a hand in the direction Emma and Henry had gone.

“I was single, and I still am, Emma has been my friend for many years. Besides,” Regina continues, arms crossing in front of her, “I don’t have to explain myself to you. I owe you nothing.”

“You’re only bitter because _you_ are the dirty little mistress in this situation. Seducing a married man, shame on you,” he replies, stepping closer.

Regina backs up a couple steps, looking down the aisle that Emma had disappeared down. When she looks back at the man staring down at her, her frown hardens into a glare. “I think it would be best for you to leave Storybrooke as soon as possible, Robin,” she instructs, “before I report you to the Sheriff for harassment and stalking. Shouldn’t you know better than to follow your mistresses back to their towns?”

“Regina,” another voice calls to the brunette, causing both present to look.

Her features relax slightly as she sees who it is. “Graham,” she says, moving around Robin to hug the older man who was like a brother to her.

When they pull away Graham looks to Robin. He raises an eyebrow and Robin sticks out his hand for the man to shake. “Robin Locksley,” he introduces. “I’m a friend of Regina’s from Boston.”

“Graham Humbert,” the other man replies. “A friend of Regina’s as well, and Storybrooke Sheriff.”

“Sheriff Humbert, it’s a pleasure. I was just passing through and saying hello to Regina. We met a few years ago.”

Graham eyes him and places a hand at the small of Regina’s back. “Well I’m sorry to cut the reunion short but I’m going to have to steal Regina from you. Have a safe trip back to Boston.” With that, he leads the brunette woman away from Robin and down the aisle to where Emma is bending over in a freezing, digging for something.

When she stands and sees the two, she gets a sheepish smile across her features.

“You called Graham,” Regina states, arms crossing over her chest.

“Well,” she looks about ready to argue but thinks better of it. “Yeah, he creeps me out, Gina.”

Regina scowls. “Don’t _‘Gina’_ me, Emma. I was handling it.”

“And I didn’t think you couldn’t handle it. I just asked Graham to check in and make sure everything was going okay.”

“She was right to, Regina,” Graham interrupts the brunette’s retort. “I checked him out and he’s got quite the record.”

Emma’s look is smug but worried at the same time. Regina finds this amusing but scowls at Graham. “I was getting him to leave.”

Emma groans. “Which means he won’t, he’ll stick around. I can stay over at your place until he does leave.”

“I will be fine, Emma,” Regina murmurs.

“It’s not just you I’m worried about, Regina,” she replies, pointedly looking to Henry, who sleeps against the front bar of the buggy. “And it’s not that you won’t be fine. I’m just taking care of my family. You’re my family, and if something were to happen to the two of you, I don’t think I could go on. So please,” Emma says, grasping Regina’s crossed arms. “Please, let me watch over you, both of you.”

Regina watches Emma’s eyes crinkle at the corners, worry lines pulled into her forehead. “Okay,” she whispers. “For a few nights, only until he’s gone.”

Emma smiles, pulling Regina into a hug and holding tight. “Thank you,” she murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts ideas?  
> Let me know in the comments...


End file.
